


If Your Not The One

by Lizphills500



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Corny, Cute Ending, Embarrassed Steve, Fluff, Karaoke, M/M, Song Inspired, Song Lyrics, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5111732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizphills500/pseuds/Lizphills500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony drags Steve to a karaoke bar and sets him up to sing.  The result is something Steve never expects</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Your Not The One

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't done anything fluffy for a while so here you go.
> 
> I found a clip of Chris singing in 'another teen movie' (not my type of film) and couldn't resist.
> 
> The song is by Daniel Bedingfield. I doubt Steve could reach the high notes but never mind

Steve was going to kill Tony. He couldn’t believe that he had let the playboy drag him out for the evening, but here he was, sitting in a karaoke bar listening to a poor girl murder a popular pop song which Steve only barely recognised.

Steve loved music. Everyone knew how well he could draw or paint, but few people knew that he had a passion for all kinds of music as well. It was one of the things that he had thrown himself into when he first woke up. The last 70 years had broadened the range of music that was available and Steve had listened to as much as possible. He found he was especially keen on soft rock from the 80’s and pop from the late 90’s, but he would give anything a go once.

 

Tony knew and had provided him with a Stark MP4 player, with a massive memory and taught him how to download the songs he wanted on to it. He had even caught Steve singing along a couple of times which was why they were here. Tony wasn’t an expert, but Cap didn’t have a bad voice. He certainly couldn’t be any worse than the current performers. Tony made an excuse to head to the bar, but he went instead to the DJ. The guy nearly squealed like a 5 year old when he found out he had Captain America in his bar and agreed to Tony’s request in a second.

 

There were 4 other singers, each as bad as the last. Steve decided that based on the evidence in front of him, people only did Karaoke to make others suffer. He was trying to think of a way to escape when he felt a tingle on the back of his neck. He had felt it before somewhere, but had never been able to find out what caused it. He forgot it when the DJ got up to the stage.

“Folks we’ve got a special guest in tonight. This guy literally saved us along with the other Avengers from a dozen enemies so many times. Captain America, Steve Rogers everyone.” The DJ said into the mic.

Steve looked around Tony who was hiding at the bar. He was defiantly going to kill him. He tried to slip away from the table when the spots lit him up. The crowd went wild, clapping and cheering. Steve slumped back down, admitting defeat. They were never going to find Tony’s body.

“Come on up, Cap. We’ve got a song all lined up for you.”

Steve tried to wave his hand and shook his head in apology, a fake smile plastered on his face, but the crowd was getting a little insistent. Steve decided to go up and slip off backstage. When he stood, the cheering got louder and Steve realised if he didn’t join in there could be a riot and that wouldn’t be good. He got the stage and pulled the DJ to the side for a second.

“Tony Stark did this, right.” He asked.

The DJ nodded, struggling to keep the grin on his face to a normal size. He offered the Mic to Steve, who rolled his eyes and took it. He moved back to the front of the stage and looked at the lyric machine. His heart nearly stopped. It was a love song, it was one of his favourites. He remembered that Tony had walking in to him singing in the gym earlier in the week and this was what he was playing at the time. He groaned, he really didn’t need this.

 

The Music started playing. Steve didn’t need the lyrics, he knew it by heart so he moved closer to the edge of the stage to try and spot Tony. He didn’t see Tony, his eyes meet Loki’s.

Loki was standing towards the back of the bar. He was dressed like everyone else, but there was no way Steve could mistake him for anyone else. It was the way Loki held himself. Steve knew he should stop, he should try and catch him. Instead he started singing, his eyes never leaving the gods.

_If you're not the one, then why does my soul feel glad today?_  
_If you're not the one, then why does my hand fit yours this way?_  
_If you are not mine, then why does your heart return my call?_  
_If you are not mine, would I have the strength to stand at all?_

 

There had been moments recently. Loki had helped the Avengers a few time at Thor’s request. He seemed to have given up at trying to kill the Avengers and preferred an quite life, helping Thor when it suited him.

 

_I never know what the future brings_  
_But I know you're here with me now_  
_We'll make it through and I hope_  
_You are the one I share my life with_

_I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand_  
_If I'm not made for you, then why does my heart tell me that I am?_  
_Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

 

Steve had fought side by side with Loki and there had been times when he thought they were getting close, even friendly. They had talked once for hours, while waiting for a target to show up, on all sorts of subjects.  Thor had told Steve later that Loki rarely engaged with another for that amount of time willingly and should be please.

 

_If I don't need you, then why am I crying on my bed?_  
_If I don't need you, then why does your name resound in my head?_  
_If you're not for me, then why does this distance maim my life?_  
_If you're not for me, then why do I dream of you as my wife?_

 

He found that he was thinking about Loki all the time. He had even dreamed about him, really intense, erotic dreams.

 

_I don't know why you're so far away_  
_But I know that this much is true_  
_We'll make it through and I hope_  
_You are the one I share my life with_

_And I wish that you could be the one I die with_  
_And I pray that you're the one I build my home with_  
_I hope I love you all my life_

 

They had almost kissed once with. Steve had been thrown into Loki by one of Doom’s creations. They had landed in a pile of arms and legs with Steve ending up on top of Loki. Steve looked at the other man to see if he was ok, to find he couldn’t look away. Loki had raised his hand to touch Steve’s cheek and Steve’s head had drop slightly towards Loki’s month, when Clint radioed to make sure Cap was ok. The moment was lost and Loki vanished soon after.

 

_I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand_  
_If I'm not made for you, then why does my heart tell me that I am?_  
_Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

_'Cause I miss your body and soul so strong_  
_that it takes my breath away_  
_And I breathe you into my heart_  
_And I pray for the strength to stand today_

 

Steve realized that all the time he had been signing, the only person in the room had been Loki. The others in the crowd, including Tony had vanished as far as he was concerned. There was only Loki and Steve was singing to him, and he prayed the other man got what he was trying to say.

 

_Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right_  
_And though I can't be with you tonight_  
_And though my heart is by your side_

_I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand_  
_If I'm not made for you, then why does my heart tell me that I am?_  
_Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

 

The music died away and the noise from the room was deafening. It would seem Steve was a hit. That didn’t matter. Steve and Loki kept staring at each other, even as the god vanished from sight, melting in to the shadows.

 

The DJ came over and gushing, asked if Steve would sing again. Steve refused, claiming he didn’t want to hog the Mic. He waved to the crowd, then headed off stage and back to the table where Tony was now sitting. Steve glared at him.

“You ever do something like to me again Tony, I can and will make your life a living hell. Don’t forget, Pepper likes me.” Steve warned, his voice having just enough bite to show he wasn’t joking.

Tony made a show of swallowing, then said. “Duly noted. You were great through, had them eating out of your hand. Who were you looking at? They must be stunning the way you were staring. I tried to see but there didn’t seem to be anyone there.”

Tony caught Steve by surprise but he quickly turned the question to his advantage. “Yes she was. In fact I’m going to see if I can find her. You ok here for a bit?”

Tony grinned and nodded, thrilled that the Captain might be getting lucky tonight. Steve instead headed off to the exit. Happy was waiting outside.

“You ok, Captain Rogers? It’s still early.” Tony’s driver/bodyguard/whatever asked. Steve always thought that Tony was a little cruel to the guy, but Happy didn’t seem to mind too much.

“I’m good and it’s Steve please. You don’t have to be formal with me. Listen, can you give me half hour then tell Tony I’ve gone home? I’ve had enough fun for one night.”

“Sure thing, Steve. Tony can be a bit full on sometimes. Do you need a ride?” Happy asked smiling.

Steve shock his head “No, I’ll walk, it’s only a couple of miles and I could do with some fresh air. I’ll see you later.”

Happy gave a little salute and settled back into the car to wait for his boss. Steve smiled to himself and headed off back to the tower.

 

It didn’t take Steve long to reach the Tower, he jogged part of the way. He spent most of the journey trying not to think of Loki. He wonder if he had imagined him standing in the bar, but he was sure he was real. He guessed it would be months before he saw him again, that was Loki’s usual pattern. Steve tried not to feel disappointed. He failed at that too.

Steve got back just as his phone started buzzing. Predictably, it was Tony. Steve deliberately left it on the coffee table in the common room and took the elevator to his floor. He stripped off his jacket, hanging it over the back couch and opened the door to his bedroom.

Loki was sat on the bed. Steve was too surprised to say anything. Loki rose and walked to the Captain until there was only inches between them.

“Was there meaning behind you words, Captain. Was there any part of what you sang a reflection of what you feel?” Loki asked, his green eyes boring into Steve’s blue once.

Steve couldn’t breathe, but whispered “All of it. I won’t ask anything from you or for you to change, but I want to be part of your life, more than anything. Is there slightest chance of that?”

Loki didn’t reply in words. He ran his hand through Steve hair and down his face before pulling him in for a kiss. Steve groaned into Loki’s mouth, his hand slipping down to his hips to pull him as close as he could.

Steve pulled away for a moment. “Stay with me tonight.”

Loki nodded “Tonight and every night I can, my Captain.”

Steve bent his head to Loki’s again, desperate to make up for all time they had missed. He was certain that Loki was indeed the only one for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback always welcome


End file.
